Come Back Norway
by The Name's Silver
Summary: Denmark has lost his entire family. But there's one person he thought he'd never lose. Will that person ever come back? Super short DenNor oneshot


Denmark paced around his living room looking angrily at the ground. He wanted to break down sobbing but god how weak would that look. He had just lost one person in his complete and utter stupidity. One person.

_I lost Norway dammit _Denmark thought not cheerfully at all for once _I lost Lukas...  
_He sat down in his favorite chair, it usually made him feel better, not today.  
"Usually I'm not alone" he muttered unhappily  
Denmark wondered if anyone missed him. He wondered if _Norway _missed him. Probably not Denmark guessed. He was always too loud and Norway always complained. He was probably happy that Sweden had taken him.  
"I'm glad your happy Norge" Denmark mumbled to nobody  
The tears were making his eyes burn. He just wanted to cry...But he wouldn't, he'd remain happy. It didn't matter over the 400 years he'd been with Norway he'd never mentioned that he loved the Norwegian.  
"Sorry I never told you Lukas..." Denmark muttered "I'm so sorry..."

Denmark cried.

He didn't cry when Sweden left him, when Finland left him, when Iceland left him. Nope. He'd just been super upset and gotten so dead drunk that Norway had to help him up the stairs and to bed. Denmark loved those memories. He remembered them in surprising clarity.

"Denmark? Your crying"  
_Shut up mind Norway isn't here _Denmark thought sadly  
"Denmark, what's wrong?"  
"Go away you stupid apparition I'm sad enough as it is" Denmark sighed not looking up  
"Well what's wrong anyways?" Norway's voice asked  
"You're gone" Denmark whimpered  
"I'm right here Denmark" Norway's voice promised "I'm not going to leave you ever I promise"  
"You fucking left anyways!" Denmark shouted "You're _GONE _Norge! Until your actually back I'm just..."  
"Matthias it's alright" Denmark's eyes widened, there was a hand on his shoulder  
He looked up hoping that his hope wasn't crushed.  
"N-Norge...?" Denmark whimpered no longer caring how dumb he must sound  
"I'm right here don't worry Denmark" Norway smiled slightly  
Denmark's eyes lit up and his signature grin finally returned as he stood up quickly catching Norway in a hug.  
"I missed you too" Norway muttered hugging back "S-Sort of ..."  
"Please don't go away again" Denmark sounded sort of like a little kid "I don't want to lose you again!"  
"...You didn't react like this when the others left" Norway noted  
"Because the others weren't you!" Denmark practically shouted  
"What's so different about me?" Norway asked  
"Your...Your..." Denmark was at a loss for words, he stopped hugging Norway and looked into those beautiful eyes hoping he didn't screw this up "I love you that's what makes you different!"

Denmark was completely paralyzed as he leaned in an kissed the other man. He'd wanted to do this for 400 years..You know what..it was probably longer than that.  
_My god I probably screwed that up! Norway probably hates me! My god if Norway actually hates me then I don't know what I'll do nothing will be right in my life ever again it will all be absolute crap and- He's kissing back_  
Denmark opened one eye slightly and instantly regretted it. One purple orb was staring back at him. Denmark shut his eyes and felt a small smile pass Norway's lips. After that he sighed internally breaking the kiss.

Denmark regretted having to breathe and also the fact that now that their mouths weren't busy they'd have to talk.  
"Denmark you're bright red" Norway mumbled  
"So are you" Denmark laughed nervously  
"I um...Love you too?" Norway said softly  
"Was that a question?" Denmark asked  
"No." Norway replied this time it sounded much more certain "It's a fact"  
Denmark grinned "I love you"  
"I love you too" Norway muttered blushing

* * *

The last person Iceland had expected to see at his door was Denmark.  
"I...Uh...Denmark what do you want?" Iceland asked nervously  
"Hey...Hey Iceland..." Denmark said smiling a glint of evil laughter dancing around his eyes  
"What?" Iceland asked  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell" Denmark laughed "Guess what I did last night"  
Iceland sweatdropped "What?"  
"I kissed your brother"  
Iceland's eyes widened "What?"  
"I kissed your brother" Denmark repeated  
Iceland laughed slightly trying not to reveal too much patting Mr. Puffin on the head "Took you too long enough"  
"Wait what?!" Denmark exclaimed looking shocked  
"Finland, Denmark and I were placing bets" Iceland replied  
"How did you guys know?!"  
"You asked Finland if he could get you Norway for Christmas"  
"...It seemed like a good idea at the time..."  
"It really wasn't"


End file.
